The Doctor's Gift
by colorsofamericana
Summary: The Doctor was making a pit stop when he came across a young, dying girl. Rosemary, the daughter of the Giver, is slowly dying, all of the knowledge her father gave her pouring out. The Doctor had many human companions before, but can he handle Rosemary's empathetic powers as the Giver? Can Rosemary help her savior? Apparently this site doesn't have Rosemary as a character.
1. Elsewhere

~A/N Hey this is my first fanfiction. Tell me if I should continue it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. (That includes the grammar nazis)~

Chapter 1: Elsewhere

A girl stands in a sterile room. She's surrounded by people with soft expression, contrary to the girls solemn face. The people look onto the girl as she steps up to a man with a syringe.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

The girl gives a sad smile and a small nod.

Slowly, the girl takes the syringe. She knows her father would be seeing this. She takes a deep breath and conjures up the most peaceful image she can think of. A smile spreads on the girl's face as the scene of a carnivals unravels in her head. From the bright colored balloons, the cotton candy and the children's laughter to the fast paced rides and the spinning Ferris Wheel, the image is enough to give her peace. Quickly, the girl injects herself with the liquid inside the syringe.

That was the suicide, or rather release of Rosemary, the daughter of the Giver. In her community, Rosemary is now a forbidden name, and her release is to never be spoken of. In a world of dulled sympathy, the moment Rosemary killed herself, the memories she kept with her were released. The images of war, pain, famine, love, happiness, anger and everything else Rosemary got from the Giver was spilled onto the community, and for a split second, everyone was whole. The whole community experienced real emotion for the first time, contrary to the subdued feelings they experience on a daily basis.

It was thought that Rosemary, the daughter of The Giver, had died. And that was the case, if not for a coincidence. A lucky coincidence, perhaps fate, an accident that caused a blue police telephone box to appear just at the moment Rosemary was taking her last breaths.


	2. Saving Her

~A/N: This story isn't going to follow the episodes. I'm writing this with 11 since I feel he'd get on best with Rosemary. Rosemary isn't a present character in the books so I apologize if she isn't what you thought she'd be. 11 is traveling alone, and River or the Ponds might pop in, but Clara isn't going to be in this. Sawry~

Chapter 2: Saving Her

The Doctor circled the TARDIS, piloting the ship to somewhere new. The old man had gotten bored, since the Ponds were home and his wife was out there doing god-knows-what. Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched forward and backward.

The Doctor held on to the console and stared at the ship in surprise.

"Must be malfunctioning. I'll have to land to do repairs."

With that, the Doctor set the TARDIS to land at the nearest location for repairs and maybe explore a little. The TARDIS soon made the wheezing noise that indicated that, once again, the old man left the brakes on when landing. The Doctor smiled at the sound, for it was the sound of adventure to him. He stepped outside the TARDIS onto a barren land.

"Well, not the most exciting place, but it'll do."

The Doctor looked around, and in front of him he saw a civilization, a place where everything was seemingly sterile and, for a lack of a better term, _perfect_.

How unusual, the Doctor thought. Never in his years has he seen a place so clean. The sidewalks were smooth, bicycles chained orderly to bicycle racks and the grass was so evenly cut and tended to. Buildings with neat labels on them and humans, going on with their lives. It was just so unbelievably orderly.

The Doctor took his eyes off the community. It was beginning to unnerve him. His eyes drifted towards a figure. Someone to help him! he thought.

"Hey! You! Would you mind telling me where I am?" The Doctor shouted at the figure, with a childish grin on his face. He never got tired of asking where and when he is, even if it made him look like a complete utter imbecile.

The Doctor started running towards the figure. When he reached it, his carefree smile turned into a horrified frown.

What laid before him was a girl, no more than 16, laying flat on the ground, dead.

The Doctor started to search for a pulse, and found a very weak one. He carefully lifted the girl and ran as fast as he could back into the TARDIS and into the medical bay.

There, the Doctor did medical scans. It was soon revealed the girl had arsenic in her bloodstream. The Doctor found the antidote for the poison and used a syringe to inject the cure into the dying girl. The Doctor sighed in relief when the heart monitor the girl was hooked up to showed her in a stable condition. The Doctor decided to let the girl rest in a more comfortable environment. He carried the girl to a room and set her on a soft velvet bed. He turned off the light and closed the door, letting the girl sleep.

In the control room, the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS. Apparently, the TARDIS's fuel tank was clogged, which caused her to go haywire. As the Doctor worked on the TARDIS, his mind drifted back to the girl. Who was she? How did arsenic end up in her blood? Did she have something to do with that impossibly perfect looking community? What is this place?

The Doctor checked the TARDIS map and saw that this was North America, Earth. Apparently that was as specific as it can get. The date was unknown, and the town, city, state or whatever the TARDIS map showed was not recognizable.

"Well, that's strange," the Doctor said aloud. He tended to do that, with or without company to hear him.

It was, in fact, a strange occasion in which the Doctor could not identify a location. But it was, nevertheless, exciting. It's been a long time since the Doctor had something completely unknown to him. Oh, what wonders could there be? How much has changed from 2010? Where's the U.K. now? Do people still have bowties? Stetsons? Fezes? Jammy dogers? Fish fingers? With custard? Perhaps the girl could tell him all about this strange place.

The girl! The Doctor had almost forgotten the poor youngster in the medical bay, sleeping off the poison. How did she end up with arsenic in her system anyways?

The Doctor made his way to the medical bay, and after a few turns and dead ends, he reached the sterile room.

He ran some tests and concluded that the girl would be alright, but he needed to get her to a doctor, one with an actual degree. Although, he did manage to receive a degree in medicine, centuries before, though the memory of it is vague.

With flips of switches and buttons pressed, the TARDIS soon took off. Aware of the sleeping girl and her medical state, the Doctor used the blue-boringers to stabilize the TARDIS, groaning about the smirk on his wife's face if she ever found out he willingly used them.

Soon, the infamous wheezing sound spread across the console room, signifying the machine's landing. A smile spread across the Doctor's face as he went out to greet his awaiting friends.


	3. The Best of Humanity

Chapter 3: The Best of Humanity

In their lovely little home, the Ponds were enjoying a cup of tea with their daughter. It has been quite some time since Amy and Rory have seen their River, with her being in prison and all.

In the midst of a lovely conversation, the oh-so-familiar wheezing of the TARDIS filled the house.

Sharing an annoyed look, River Song quickly exited the kitchen with her parents hot on her heels to the backyard when they were greeted with the sight of the TARDIS, on top of what used to be the shed.

"Why do we even bother replacing that thing?" Rory Williams sighed looking at the crushed shed.

The TARDIS door opened, revealing an excited looking timelord.

"Hello, Ponds! Ah, River! So good to see you all!" the Doctor exclaimed. He ran over and pecked his wife on the cheek and hugged his in-laws. Then he took Amy and Rory's wrists and dragged them into the TARDIS, motioning River to follow.

"Rory, you're still a nurse, right?" the Doctor asked, his demeanor suddenly serious.

"Last time I checked, yeah," Rory answered.

"Sweetie, what's the matter," River asked. She knew her husband never got this serious unless it was deadly serious.

The Doctor just gave them a look that said _follow me_. He lead them through the endless corridors of the TARDIS until he reached the bedroom. He slowly opened the door to reveal the sleeping girl inside, hooked to a heart machine.

Rory immediately rushed to the girl's side and began checking her vitals.

"Doctor what happened?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS was malfunctioning, so I landed it somewhere to figure out what was going wrong. I landed some time in Earth's future, and that's where I saw her. She was laying on the ground."

"What happened to her, Doctor," Rory asked. "She's stable but her system has some kind of poison in it. I think the body is trying to fight back, but why would she have poison in her system in the first place?"

"Arsenic," the Doctor said solemnly. "I found arsenic in her blood. I gave her an antidote, but I figured you might be able to help her if anything bad happens."

"Why does a teenage girl have arsenic in her system?" Amy asked. No one could answer that.

"Doctor, where were you?" River asked. "Where did you find her?"

The Doctor motioned River and Amy out and left Rory to watch over the girl. The trio arrived back to the TARDIS console room. River started to trace back the TARDIS previous location.

"I checked the location, River," the Doctor said. "It's pointless. The TARDIS didn't recognize it. All it said was North America, some time in the future of Earth. No date, town, city. Nothing."

River paled when the TARDIS pulled the information up.

"Doctor, this is the Community," River responded.

"The what?" Amy asked. From the look on the Doctor's face, he was just as confused as Amy.

"The Community," River answered. "Centuries later, named the zenith era, where mankind took a certain number of humans to live in these so called 'perfect' communities. It was a test. These humans were never exposed to aliens or anything outside their own respective communities. They were provided food and all necessary needs. It was an experiment. The humans there, they had no empathy. From a young age, every boy and girl were condition to a certain way of life. No one argued. The girl you found was probably from that community."

"But that doesn't explain why she has arsenic in her blood," the Doctor said.

River sighed. "The Community has these rules. When a person reaches a certain age, they get released. There are other way to be released also. Identical twins are not allowed to live together, so the weaker one gets released. If a baby does not learn the necessary skills by the age of one, they get released. If someone does something wrong, they get released also. My guess is that the girl did something wrong, so she got released."

"Released? River you're not making any sense," the Doctor said, frustrated.

River sighed at her husband's frustration. He was not going to like what she was going to say.

"They get killed, sweetie," she said solemnly. "The others think they sent somewhere to live out the rest of their lives away from the Community, but no. They are injected with a dose of arsenic and their bodies are dumped. The people doing it feel nothing because from a young age they take pills to subdue strong feelings of empathy. They feel nothing because they don't want to. It's too painful for them," River added quietly.

Amy stifled a sob with her hand, and the Doctor's face grew hard.

"Humans," he said bitterly, "they never learn."

He turned away from the two women.

River put her hand on her husband's shoulder, in an act of comfort.

"Sweetie," was all she could say.

The Doctor turned to look at his wife and his best friend.

"The best of humanity," he said softly, looking at the woman.

Suddenly, Rory ran into the console room.

"She's awake."


	4. Rosemary

Chapter 4: Rosemary

When the girl woke, she was aware of a beeping sound. She opened her eyes, and found she was in a room with a strange man.

"Where am I?" The girl asked in a frightened tone, trying to keep a calm facade whilst attempting to free herself from the equipment she was attached to.

The man rushed over to her side and gently placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You need to rest. I'll explain everything, but first drink this," the man said, handing her a glass of water.

The girl cautiously took the glass and sipped, finding relief when she finally had water.

"Thank you," she said, and offered him a small smile.

The man smiled back and took the glass from her.

"Will you tell me where I am?" The girl asked.

"You're in the TARDIS. My name's Rory, by the way," he said.

"Hello Rory, what's a TARDIS?" the girl asked curiously, not even bothering to offer her name.

"Well, I have someone who can explain that better than me. Would you like to meet him?" Rory asked.

"Sure," the girl answered.

Rory took one last look at the girl before he walked out of the room. The walk soon turned into a sprint, as Rory knew he needed to tell the Doctor about the girl immediately.

When Rory arrived at the console room, the Doctor, Amy and River all looked solemn for some reason.

"She's awake."

The minute he spoke, all three heads turned to him.

Rory motioned the Doctor, his wife and his daughter to follow before sprinting back into the room.

Inside the room sat a girl.

The girl was stroking the soft comforter, and taking in the colors of the room. The room was a dark purple with hints of black and blue hues. A soft, white light came from a silver lamp on a beautifully carved wooden nightstand.

The rest of the room was empty, with the exception of the medical equipment.

The girl always wondered what colors her room in the Community were. She liked to imagine it looked like this.

Suddenly the man, Rory, burst back into the room. Behind him was a peculiar man with a rather large chin and two women. One of them had big, curly dirty blond hair and the other had long red hair.

"I've never seen someone with red hair before," the girl wondered aloud.

The red-headed girl crossed her arms and smiles.

"I'm honored to be the first then. I'm Amy," the red-headed girl introduced. She walked towards the girl and sat beside her.

The Doctor quickly took a seat beside the girl, with a giddy look on his face.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, introductions. This is Amelia Pond, as you know," the Doctor said motioning to his best friend.

"It's just Amy," she responded, more pointed to the Doctor.

"Right, and that's her husband, Rory Pond."

"Rory _Williams_ ," Rory corrected.

"Pond sounds cooler," the Doctor simply put.

Rory rolled his eyes and looked over to his wife, who just gave him a look that says _he's right, you know_.

"Ahem," the woman with the big, curly hair cued.

"Oh right, and this is my lovely wife, River Song, who is also Amy and Rory's daughter, but we won't get into that. Actually just don't ask, it's complicated," the Doctor rambled.

"I wasn't planning to," the girl answered.

River stepped towards the girl and got on her knees to reach her height.

"I'm sorry about him, he tends to ramble. What's your name sweetie?" River said tenderly, gently putting her hand on the girl's.

The girl smiled at this sign of comfort.

"Rosemary. My name is Rosemary," she answered.

"Rosemary," the Doctor whispered, almost echoing her. "What a beautiful name," he said in a soft and kind tone.

"I had a friend named Rose once. She was brilliant," the Doctor said in a moment of reminiscence. "And I'm sure you will be too," the Doctor added, regaining his childish demeanor.

"Alright, now that you've meet them, do you want to ask the Doctor your question?" Rory said in a voice one would associate with a parent talking to an 8 year old.

Rosemary turned to the Doctor. "What's a TARDIS?"

The Doctor burst into a wide smile. He held out his hand. "Would you like to find out?"


End file.
